


5:00 am

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn got the call at 5:00 am on Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:00 am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt list by towriteprompts on tumblr. 
> 
> http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts
> 
> Prompt: Morning

Quinn got the call at 5:00 am on Sunday morning.  


In all honesty, she’d known from the moment Hunter had gotten onto the plane that he probably wouldn’t be coming back home. She didn’t know how she knew, but she thought that somehow she had. It’d just been a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She’d known when she left the airport, and on the car ride home, and the first night she’d slept in their bed by herself. She’d known.  


Part of her hated herself for brushing off the feeling like it was nothing, but the more rational part of her knew that it wouldn’t have changed anything. Hunter would’ve laughed at her, told her she was being paranoid, and pulled her into a tight hug that promised that everything would work out in the wash. She’d even let him convince her a little bit, even though she’d always been aware of the danger he was facing.  
Hunter had been the perfect husband. He was smart, educated, and braver than anyone she’d ever met, but more than anything, he loved her just as much as she loved him. On the night he’d told her that he was going back into the military, Quinn had cried herself to sleep. She’d always heard about broken families that were torn apart by the causalities of war, but she’d never thought that hers would become one of them.  


The moment she hung the phone up, it was like her entire life flashed before her eyes. Meeting Hunter for the first time, the first time she’d told him she loved him, the time when he met Beth, when he proposed to her in front of the movie theater where they’d first kissed. In those moments, every single one of them, Quinn had known that Hunter was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  


Quinn let out a quiet sob as she sat up in the bed, willing herself to pull it together. This reminded her of when her mother passed away, but this time her support system was gone. She’d began crying instantly, and Hunter had put both of his hands on her shoulders, kissed her, and said, “I love you, Quinn. I love you more than anything, but I need you to hold it together until Puck comes to pick up Beth at noon. After that you can cry all you want, but she doesn’t need to see you like this. None of us are really ready to face this, so it’s not fair to put it on a four-year old’s shoulders.”  


And she was trying. She was trying so hard to pull it together before Beth woke up, but losing Hunter felt like someone had shot her in the heart. He was her soulmate, and it wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. Part of her wanted to go into Beth’s room right now, wrap her arms around her, and just cry. Beth was all she had now, and she’s already certain that no matter how much everyone will tell her how it’s going to get better, she knows deep down that she’s never going to love again. Not the way she loved Hunter.  


Quinn got the call at 5:00 am on Sunday morning, and on that very same Sunday, Quinn Fabray’s heart shattered into thousands of pieces.  


Somehow she knew that she would never piece them back together again.


End file.
